


the more you hate

by badgerfic (badgerxu)



Series: the more you hate, the more you love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Part 1, frenemies to lovers trope, thor is a little shit in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerxu/pseuds/badgerfic
Summary: in which thor messes up your mission and tries to make up for it
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: the more you hate, the more you love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735306
Kudos: 14





	the more you hate

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place right before the events of ultron leading up to stark’s party. idk why but this took me so long to write, maybe bcs i get distracted really easily.
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr @badgerfic (go follow me!)

Trudging up the ramp into the Quinjet, you took your earpiece off and immediately sat down. You were exhausted, to say the least. Your body ached and you were probably sporting a concussion from whatever hit your head during the mission. 

It was simple, honestly. Infiltrate a Hydra base, get info on the location of Loki’s scepter, and wipe the system. Your job was probably the easiest, since all you had to do was sneak in while the rest of the team took care of the Hydra base’s defenses. 

It would have been easy, if it weren’t for the fact that the room containing the information was heavily guarded. And, if a certain God of Thunder didn’t accidentally fry the computers when he fought off an incoming group of guards. The computers that held the info you were supposed to retrieve during the mission.

Now, as Natasha flew the team back towards headquarters, you were getting an earful from not only Tony Stark, but Captain America himself.

“If you hadn’t been so distracted, then this wouldn’t have happened,” Tony pointed at you with his phone as he paced around the Quinjet. You looked at him in disbelief. You weren’t distracted, not in the least.

“Distracted? I wasn’t distracted,” you said in an offended tone, momentarily lowering the ice pack that Bruce had given you for your head. “I was doing what I had to do. If Thor hadn’t blasted the computers with his stupid lightning, I would’ve gotten the info within 5 minutes.”

Thor looked just as offended as you did. “First of all, my lightning is not stupid,” he said in the seat across from you. “Secondly, if I hadn’t come just in time, you would have gotten killed by those men,” the god said in a matter-of-fact way.

“I would’ve done just fine by myself!” you exclaimed, a mistake on your part since it only made your headache worse. Bruce shushed you, and raised the ice pack back against your head.

Steve, being the captain and voice of reason of the team, hushed the both of you. “Let’s not put a blame on one person here, because you’re both technically at fault,” he said, earning a snort from you and a quiet ‘what’ from Thor. 

Steve looked at you both. He knew there was some tension between you and the Asgardian, and he knew about your crush on Thor, but he didn’t exactly want to out your feelings infront of the whole team. Tony would’ve, but Cap wouldn’t dare.

He sighed and turned to you. “Y/N, you took a while trying to unlock the lab. Longer than usual, actually. We gave you all the time we could have given you and you should’ve gotten the door unlocked within a few minutes,” he stated. Now that made you feel guilty. 

Steve looked to Thor, and you could see that he was trying to piece his words carefully first as not to hurt the god’s feelings. “And Thor, what you did was reckless. I see that you were just trying to help Y/N, but you should have known better than to summon lightning indoors,” he stated. You looked at Thor, hoping that the Captain’s words had knocked some sense into him. 

Instead, he shook his head and turned to you. “She could atleast say thank you,” he said smugly. “I mean, I did kind of save her life back there.”

You were shocked. You could feel heat rising to your cheeks and spreading to your neck. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, you didn’t know. 

“She will not say thank you. Not after you compromised her mission,” you said with all the attitude you could muster. “Honestly, just shut up and don’t talk to me right now, Thor. I already have a concussion.”

Thor raised his eyebrows, looking to Bruce who was still sitting next to you holding the ice pack to your head. Bruce shook his head before letting out a quiet “Don’t look at me, I wasn’t even there.”

A few hours later, Natasha and Clint were landing the Quinjet back onto the tower. Bruce helped you up from your seat and back to your room to rest. Lying down on your bed, you tried to go to sleep. Keyword being tried. Instead, you thought about what happened during the mission.

You had to admit, you were kind of distracted. But only because right before the mission, Tony had announced that there would be a party at the tower in a few weeks time. 

All throughout the ride to the Hydra base, you had an internal fight about whether or not you would ask Thor to go to the party together. You didn’t exactly need a date to the party, but you had wanted to approach the God of Thunder about your feelings for a while now, and asking him to the party was a good way to start.

But you couldn’t do that now, since you had basically told the man to shut up right in his face. You groaned, replaying what you said to him back in the Quinjet. You didn’t mean to be so… mean. In your defense, you had a concussion so you weren’t exactly thinking straight. 

Speaking of a concussion, you’re head was still throbbing and you were in dire need of some aspirin. Standing up from your bed, you slowly walked to the door, when all of a sudden F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

“Miss Y/N, it seems that Mr. Odinson is here to make amends,” the Irish AI stated before you could open the door. “It also seems that he is carrying medicine for your headache.” 

Your heartbeat sped up. Thor was here? Outside your room? After you practically disrespected him? Why? F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up again, “Miss Y/N are you okay? Your heartbeat has sped up and your breathing is irregular.”

Snapping out of your panic, you tried to even out your breathing. “I’m fine, F.R.I.D.A.Y., just nervous is all,” you admitted to the AI.

“Should I tell him to return at a later ti-”

“No!” you cut her off, “I mean, its okay. Let him in.” You walked back to your bed, sitting down in a somewhat presentable manner in your hoodie and sweats. 

The door swung open, revealing Thor in his Midgardian clothing holding a glass of water and a bottle of pills. “Hello, Lady Y/N. Banner has sent me to bring you some medicine for your head pains,” he said while still standing in your doorway.

Goddamit, Bruce, you thought. He knew full well about your crush on Thor. Maybe this was his payback for teasing him for his crush on Nat. 

You smiled at the god, “Thank you. I was about to head to the kitchen to get some actually.” Taking the medicine from Thor, you sat back on your bed to drink it. Thor, who was now roaming around your room and admiring the decor, took the glass back from you once you had finished. 

He nodded to you hesitantly, before turning around to leave your room.

You could see that he wanted to say something, and before you had the chance to ask him what it was before he left, he turned back around.

“I know you probably don’t want to see me right now. After what had happened during the mission, I completely understand,” he said as he fiddled with the leaves of your little plant. You smiled at him, not exactly knowing what to say since you were practically hyperventilating at the mere fact that Thor was in your room.

Thor walked towards your bed, stopping short to ask if he could sit on the space beside you. You nodded, and scooted a bit to give him more room. 

“Look, I-” you started to apologize when you were cut off when he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. oh my god OH MY GOD, you thought, completely frozen against Thor. 

He pulled away, looking cutely embarrassed at what he just did and stood up. “Anyways, I, uh, just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I did not mean to hurt you. I’d also like to say sorry for my words earlier, I had no right to ask an apology from you,” he rambled. 

You barely caught all of what he said, still in a daze after the kiss. You could only nod and squeak out a little “It’s okay.”

Thor stared at you a few moments longer, before blurting out, “I’ll show myself out.” 

You snapped yourself out of your dazed state. This was your chance. “Thor?” You called out to him before he could leave. He turned back around, and the flush on his cheeks was quite evident. You cleared your throat. Now or never.

“Would you like to, uh, go to Stark’s party together? But not as like together-together, like as partners or acquaintances or something?” You internally cringed at yourself, but still somehow proud at yourself that you actually just said that.

He smiled at you. Letting out a sigh of relief, he answered, “I’d love to.”


End file.
